Las Vegas Nevada Temple
Temple Site Sitting on the eastern edge of the city—far from the glitz and glamour of the world-famous Las Vegas Strip—the Las Vegas Nevada Temple is a spiritual beacon in the City of Lights. The six soaring spires rising from the building echo the arresting red desert peaks of nearby Sunrise Mountain. Flourishing flowers and trees adorn the verdant grounds of the temple. Visitors are welcome to walk the surrounding pathways to feel the peace that eminates from this sacred structure. Temple History The Las Vegas Nevada Temple was the first temple built in Nevada. The angel Moroni statue of the Las Vegas Nevada Temple faces east, away from the city, symbolically heralding the Second Coming of the Lord, Jesus Christ. Natural light streams through the breathtaking floor-to-ceiling windows of the Celestial Room of the Las Vegas Nevada Temple, projecting miniature rainbows on the walls. The Las Vegas Nevada Temple was announced concurrently with the Portland Oregon Temple, Toronto Ontario Temple, San Diego California Temple, and Bogota Colombia Temple. Over six thousand members attended the groundbreaking ceremony for the Las Vegas Nevada Temple in the Las Vegas Convention Center downtown. The program included a videotaped presentation of Church leaders and dignitaries at the temple site turning the earth with shovels earlier that day. During the 23-day open house of the Las Vegas Nevada Temple, 297,480 visitors toured the edifice. More than 99,000 visited the missionary pavilion following their tour, and missionaries reported that teaching appointments tripled in the valley as a result of the temple's opening. In 2012, a family history center opened in the building that had formerly housed a Distribution Services center on the grounds of the Las Vegas Nevada Temple. Temple District Southern Nevada # Henderson Nevada Anthem Hills Stake # Henderson Nevada Black Mountain Stake # Henderson Nevada Carnegie Stake # Henderson Nevada Eldorado Stake # Henderson Nevada Green Valley Stake # Henderson Nevada Lake Mead Stake # Henderson Nevada McCullough Hills Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Blue Diamond Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Central Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Desert Foothills Stake # Las Vegas Nevada East Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Elkhorn Springs Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Highland Hills Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Lakes Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Lone Mountain Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Meadows Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Paradise Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Redrock Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Shadow Mountain Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Skye Canyon Stake # Las Vegas Nevada South Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Spring Mountain Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Sunrise Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Tule Springs Stake # Las Vegas Nevada Warm Springs Stake # Logandale Nevada Stake # North Las Vegas Nevada Stake Northwestern Arizona # Kingman Arizona Stake # Lake Havasu City Arizona Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include: Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Nevada * Nevada List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Las Vegas Nevada Temple The Las Vegas Nevada Temple, 43rd operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, is located the eastern edge of the city—far from the glitz and glamour of the world-famous Las Vegas Strip. Here it stands as a spiritual beacon in the City of Lights. The six soaring spires rising from the building echo the arresting red desert peaks of nearby Sunrise Mountain. Flourishing flowers and trees adorn the verdant grounds of the temple. Visitors are welcome to walk the surrounding pathways to feel the peace that eminates from this sacred structure. Category:1984 Category:1989 Category:Las Vegas Category:Nevada Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States Temples